Science Intuition
The ability to have extraordinary skill and knowledge in the area of science. Variation of Intuitive Aptitude. Opposite to Magic Intuition. Also Called * Science Expertise/Knowledge/Prowess * Scientific Expertise/Intuition/Knowledge/Prowess Capabilities User has extraordinary skills with the study and utilization of the field of science to produce mass inventions, conduct experimentation and perform accurate calculations. They have vast knowledge in a variety of branches of science as well (biology, chemistry, physics, mathematics, psychology, technology, geography, etc.) and are able to use their scientific expertise to create weapons, produce lifeforms or clones and experience various types of travel (time travel, space travel or extra-dimensional travel). Applications * Anatomical Intuition * Animal Intuition * Chemical Intuition ** Drug Usage * Computer Operation Intuition * Device Usage ** Equipment Usage ** Gadget Usage * Encyclopedic Knowledge * Enhanced/Supernatural Inventing * Genetics Intuition * Mathematical Intuition ** Geometry Intuition * Mechanical Intuition ** Robotics Intuition * Medical Intuition * Omnifabrication * Physics Intuition * Psychological Intuition * Scientific Perception Associations * Advanced Technology * Brain Augmentation * Science Manipulation ** Almighty Science ** Physical Godhood ** Transcendent Science Limitations * User may only be skilled in certain areas of science. * User moral codes may conflict with certain areas of science. * User may lack emotional connections. * Continuous study in specific areas of science may cause mental issues. Known Users See Also: Omnidisciplinary Scientist Cartoons/Comics *Ryder (Paw Patrol) *Rocky (Paw Patrol) *Harold Humdinger (Paw Patrol) *Cap'n Horatio Turbot (Paw Patrol) *Francois Turbot (Paw Patrol) *Romeo (PJ Masks) Anime/Manga Gallery Comics/Cartoons File:Professor_Paradox2.png|Professor Paradox (Ben 10) File:José.png|José (Cybersix) Brainiac Family by zaionic.jpg|Various members of the Brainiac Family (DC Comics) are extremely skilled and proficient experts in various fields of science. Mister_Terrific_Michael_Holt_0001.jpg|Michael Holt, Mister Terrific (DC Comics) is considered the third smartest man in the world, a brilliant inventor. Scientific Prowess by Superman.JPG|Superman (DC Comics) Scientific Prowess by Scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow (DC Comics) File:Crocker_the_Cheese_Man.png|Denzel Crocker (Fairly OddParents) File:Stewie_Griffin's_Teleportation_Device.png|Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) Jumba.jpg|Jumba (Lilo & Stitch) considers himself as a "Evil Genius". File:Green_Goblin_(Spider-Man_movie).jpg|Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Spider-Man) File:Dr_Octopus_(Spider-Man_movie).jpg|Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Marvel Comics) Sugar Man New Mutants Vol 3 27 Textless.jpg|Despite his appearance, The Sugar Man (Marvel Comics) is skilled Geneticist and creator of the Mutate Bonding Process. Reed Richards Mister Fantastic (Marvel Comics) Dark reign fantastic four.jpg|Reed Richards (Marvel Comics) Donatello (IDW Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) profile.jpg|Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Baxterstockman.jpg|Baxter Stockman (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty).jpg|Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) Cyborg Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Cyborg (DC Comics) File:Girl_Genius_Agatha.jpg|Agatha Heterodyne (Girl Genius) Utonium.gif|Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) Henry Pym (Earth-616).jpg|Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym (Marvel Comics) Mister Sinister Marvel.jpg|Dr. Nathaniel Essax/Mister Sinister (Marvel Comics) is a genius with expertise in various fields of science, mainly genetics with years of his research at his command, mutations and their powers, human and alien biology, cloning, all levels of physics, and engineering. Elihas Starr, the Egghead.jpg|Egghead (Marvel Comics) True Hero by Peter Parker, Spider-Man.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Lisa Loud.png|Lisa Loud (The Loud House) Johanthan Rook (Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters) in human form.jpeg|Johnathan Rook (Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters) Dexter.jpg|Dexter (Dexter’s Laboratory) Anime/Manga File:Doctor_Kanzaki_Kosuke_Warp_World.jpg|The Doctor (Black Cat) File:AshisogiJizo_shikai.jpg|Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach) File:Szayel_Released.jpg|Szayelapporo Granz (Bleach) Ooboshi Ringo.jpg|Ooboshi Ringo (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the most brilliant scientific genius the world has ever known. File:Dr.GeroNV.png|Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball Z) Alchemy By Edward Elric.gif|Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) File:Orochimaru_Naruto.jpg|Orochimaru (Naruto) Vegapunk.PNG|Dr. Vegapunk (One Piece) is the leading scientist in the employment of the Marines. His work includes various scientific achievements that are said to be at least 500 years ahead of current technology. File:Dr_Indigo_(One_using_Chemical_Juggling.gif|Indigo (One Piece) is a chemist and the sole-developer of the SIQ serum which caused fantastic mutations within various animals, plant life and humans. Caesar Clown.gif|Caesar Clown (One Piece) is a mad scientist and leading expert of chemical-based weapons of mass destruction. Vinsmoke Judge Anime Infobox.png|Vinsmoke Judge (One Piece) is a brilliant master biologist with immense knowledge in genetics, cloning technology and genetic enhancement techniques. Franky's Super New Bod (One Piece).gif|Franky (One Piece) is a genius engineer/shipwright, through self studying of Dr. Vegapunk's military technology, performed various upgrades on his bionic body with a variety of scientific-based weaponry. Dr Genus (One Punch Man) rejuvenation.png|Dr. Genus (One Punch Man) is accomplished scientist in bio-molecular enhancement, modifying animal genetics, cloning himself, and creating a formula to restore his youth and live forever. The Ghost Chess.JPG|The Ghost Chess (Marchen Awakens Romance) is a unit in the Chess Pieces formed to invent and experiment on people with the forbidden Ghost ÄRMs. Video Games File:OtaconMGS4.jpg|Otacon (Metal Gear) File:Albert_Wesker.jpg|Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) Scientist_H.png|Scientist (Valkyrie Crusade) TSR Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) E Gadd.png|Professor E. Gadd (Super Mario) File:Caustic.jpg|Alexander Nox, AKA Caustic (Apex Legends), is an expert in chemistry and uses the Apex games as a way to test his powerful, ever-evolving Nox nerve gas. File:Wattson.jpg|Natalie Paquette, AKA Wattson (Apex Legends) is a child prodigy and an extremely gifted electrical engineer, creating the Apex's games containment field at the age of 22. Live Television/Movies File:Winifred_Burkle.jpg|Winifred Burkle (Angel) Harley Diaz.jpeg|Harley Diaz (Stuck in the Middle) Category:Powers Category:Smart Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Intuition Category:Mental Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries